hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Battered Rose
Battered Rose is a drama film. Background Battered Rose is about a rose. It was written by some folks. Plot The film starts with a cute little girl who is out playing in her garden when her ugly mother calls her in, shouting "Rose!" in an aggressive tone. The child enters the house and noms on a sandwich. She grins when she is finished and goes outdoors again, and finds a rose on the doorstep. She is shocked by how stunning this red rose is and she picks it up, admiring the beauty. She smirks and steals the rose, hiding it in her dress and going upstairs to her room to safety. The film moves on to the present time where Rose, a scrawny and runty type girl, is now seventeen years old. Rose is nomming happily on a cucumber sandwich when she sees some neds passing by the house. She makes an ugly face at them and they laugh at the sight of it, discussing how ridiculous she looks. Rose is offended and storms upstairs, and hunts for her lovely red rose. But things take a dark turn when she cannot find her rose, and she is horrified. She collapses to her knees and looks around the room wildly. She charges up and looks out the window, now believing someone has stolen her only friend. At this point, she hears the front door burst open and appears to be in fear. As she slowly goes downstairs, she comes face to face with her raged ugly mother. Her mother growls at her, sounding like an animal, and Rose submisses to her. Her mother smiles, pleased with herself, and goes to the kitchen where she makes herself some coffee as Rose goes back upstairs. Rose hunts for her rose and growls in anger when she realises that it is nowhere in the house. She suddenly looks depressed and starts to cry. She quickly stops, realising she's being weak, and accepting that she will not cry. She gets up, looking like a warrior, and rushes downstairs. Her mother questions what the hell she is doing, to which she smirks and says she is heading out. Her mother becomes a beast. The film cuts off as the mother charges towards her and soon goes to a scene where Rose is cleaning her wounds from the battle, and it becomes clear that the mother won due to her fatness and strange height at 6"4. Rose goes and relaxes on her bed when a huge rock attacks her window. She gasps dramatically and trots over, looking around and seeing nobody. Despite this she opens it and hears a chuckle just before she is attacked by a flying rock which hits her head and knocks her out. When she wakes up, she is confused but she soon remembers and quickly closes the window. When she lifts the rock, she is horrified when she sees a note is attached, and reads ahead. As soon as she has finished reading, she opens the window and leaps out of it. As she does so, the camera goes to the note which lets her know that the rose is stolen and is now no longer hers. The camera returns to Rose who is now stalking through her garden in a hunter postion. As she reaches a corner and hears people talking, she quickly curls up in a ball and rolls into a bush. She opens her eyes and sees two neds strolling by as they talk about what dinner will be. Once they have left, she gets up and rushes to the corner again. As she is about to go and discover whatever lurks there, someone's hand covers her mouth and pulls her backwards as she struggles. The next scene is shown with the rose lying battered in a puddle. The camera shows Rose awakening, and she discovers that she is tied up to the side of the wall. She giggles about silly this probably looks and then becomes fearful when neds appear, and they all have a glaring moment. However, one ned ends this by happily exclaiming "Put the wee spoon in the kitchen towel!". Rose is confused and the other neds glare at him. Rose sighs and while they are all glaring, she catches sight of her battered rose and whines. The neds look at her questioningly. At this point, her ugly fat mother appears and lasers at the ropes, freeing Rose. She starts firing NERF darts at the neds and they all rush away muttering about spoons. Rose smiles and tries to hug her mother, who simply flicks her in the head and leaves. Rose picks up the battered rose and a tear escapes her eyeballs. She angrily wipes it away and snuggles the rose, as the film ends.